Incydent
by alma92
Summary: Sastiel, skutki picia alkoholu. "I found a liquor store and I drunk it" - czy kiedykolwiek zastanawialiście się, co kryje się za tą sceną? Oto odpowiedź :)


Nazywam się Castiel i jestem aniołem pańskim.

Choć jeśli chodzi o tę drugą kwestię, ostatnio coraz częściej nachodzą mnie wątpliwości. A wszystko zaczęło się, odkąd w moje życie wkroczył Dean Winchester. Deanowi bowiem towarzyszył pewien drobny, niedający spokoju szczegół, zwany Sam Winchester.

Już od naszego pierwszego spotkania działo się ze mną coś dziwnego. Podejrzewam, że mogło mieć to związek ze sposobem, w jaki Sam na mnie zareagował. Wszak istnieje zasadnicza różnica między wbiciem komuś noża między żebra, poprzedzonym serią strzałów, a uprzejmym powitaniem, połączonym z niemal nabożną czcią.

Prawdę mówiąc zachowanie Sama nieco mnie zaskoczyło. Oczywiście, ludzie reagowali na anioły w przeróżny sposób i podziw przestał mi schlebiać już wieki temu, ale przez ostatnie stulecia osoby takie jak Jimmy Novak, posiadające prawdziwą wiarę, stawały się coraz rzadsze. Natrafienie na kogoś takiego zawsze stanowiło miłe doświadczenie.

A potem zacząłem odkrywać, jak wiele mamy z Samem wspólnego.

Młodszy Winchester był kompletnym przeciwieństwem swojego brata. Rozważny, spokojny, należał do raczej mało rozmownych i nienarzucających się swoją obecnością osób. Dokładnie tak jak ja. Sam nigdy nie czuł się w obowiązku zamęczać mnie rozmową ani bombardować niemądrymi pytaniami. I to bardzo przypadło mi do gustu. Zacząłem się czuć naprawdę dobrze w jego towarzystwie.

Natomiast później... później okazało się, że obaj wyłamaliśmy się z szeregu. Przeciwstawiliśmy ukochanym osobom – on bratu, wybierając ścieżkę krwi, a ja Bogu, niszcząc karty przygotowanego dla nas scenariusza i pomagając Deanowi. Gniew starszego Winchestera na brata był w tej sytuacji całkowicie zrozumiały, jednak było mi żal Sama. W końcu podjął decyzję, którą uważał za słuszną. Zaryzykował. To, że wszystko potoczyło się tak, jak się potoczyło, to już nie była jego wina. Przecież ja także zaryzykowałem, stawiając na braci. I mogło się to dla mnie skończyć równie boleśnie. Doskonale więc rozumiałem, co musiał przeżywać Sam.

Nic dziwnego, że młodszy Winchester zaczął we mnie budzić uczucia, których nie powinien. Ludzkie uczucia. Na dodatek stopniowo okazywało się, że należą one do tej bardziej zwierzęcej i mrocznej cząstki człowieczeństwa. Każdy centymetr mojego przybranego ciała reagował na jego obecność i nie były to reakcje, które bym znał, ani których bym pragnął. A już na pewno nie takie, z którymi wiedziałbym, co począć. Najgorsze było to, że zupełnie nie potrafiłem zrozumieć odczuwanych wtedy emocji. Czyżby to było to, co istoty ludzkie zwą... pożądaniem. Na samą myśl o tym zimny dreszcz przebiegał od czubka mojej głowy, poprzez plecy aż po koniuszki palców.

I to wcale nie tak, że nic nie czułem do Deana. O nie. Jednak uczucia do niego to uczucia zupełnie innej kategorii. Nieskażone. Akceptowalne. Czysta przyjaźń, którą wszak dobrze znałem i ceniłem. Natomiast Sam... Sam wywoływał zamęt w mej głowie i sprawiał, że wolałem trzymać się od niego na dystans – tak na wszelki wypadek.

Może to właśnie dlatego postanowiłem dzisiaj wejść do tego sklepu z trunkami. A może to tylko znużenie Apokalipsą i wszystkimi towarzyszącymi jej okolicznościami natury. Nie wiem. Po prostu, zobaczyłem szyld na ulicy, przypomniałem sobie dlaczego Dean niemal każdy wolny wieczór spędza w barze i również postanowiłem skorzystać z błogosławieństwa niepamięci, choćby tylko chwilowej.

Właśnie dopijałem ostatnią butelkę tequili, siedząc na zimnej posadce, oparty plecami o ladę, gdy z kieszeni wypadło mi małe, srebrne urządzenie.

No tak. Telefon komórkowy. Ten mały, irytujący, ludzki wynalazek. Sięgnąłem po niego trzęsącą się ręką i wtedy to zobaczyłem. „Masz dziesięć nieodebranych połączeń". Gorzej – miałem jedną nagraną wiadomość na poczcie głosowej i to wiadomość od Sama.

Wciśnięcie na klawiaturze odpowiednich klawiszy i odsłuchanie jej zabrało mi mniej czasu, niż opróżnienie do końca butelki tequili. Choć i tak więcej, niż podniesienie się z podłogi i transportowanie w miejsce pobytu braci Winchester.

Nagły zawrót głowy zmusił mnie do podparcia się o jakiś mało istotny element umeblowania. Czułem się dziwnie… niekomfortowo. Mogło to wynikać z faktu, że w pokoju obecnie przebywał tylko Sam, jednak wolałem przyjąć opcję, że to skutek oddziaływania alkoholu na mój organizm.

- Dostałem twoją wiadomość – powiedziałem. – Była długa. A twój głos wydaje mi się zgrzytliwy.

_Tak pociągający, że aż nie mogę tego znieść._

O tak, w obecnym stanie wszystko było intensywniejsze, również wszelkie nienazwane pragnienia, które wzbudzał we mnie Sam, więc każda sekunda słuchania jego głosu, każda sekunda w jego obecności była istną torturą dla mojego opanowania. Miałem wielką ochotę zbliżyć się do niego, a jeszcze większą zniknąć, póki jeszcze pozostały mi resztki trzeźwego umysłu. Jednak młodszy Winchester nie wzywał mnie bez powodu. Poczucie obowiązku zwyciężyło.

No dobrze, w większości było to poczucie obowiązku. Między innymi. Odrobinę. Najmniej ważny ze wszystkich powodów.

- Co z tobą? – spytał Sam, na poły zaintrygowany, na poły zaniepokojony. – Czy ty się… upiłeś?

- Nie! – zaprzeczyłem odruchowo, jednak jego spojrzenie kazało mi się poprawić. – Tak. – W mojej głowie rozbrzmiały niezbyt przyjemne fanfary, gdy stawiałem parę chwiejnych kroków w jego stronę.

- Co ci się, u licha, stało? – Tym razem w głosie Sama słyszalne było tylko zmartwienie. Zmartwienie, które we współpracy z alkoholem zniosło wszystkie moje zahamowania.

- Znalazłem sklep z trunkami.

- I..?

- I go wypiłem – warknąłem, nie czując się na siłach do dalszych tłumaczeń. – Dlaczego dzwoniłeś?

Moje ciało działało już wbrew umysłowi. Powoli, lecz nieubłagalnie zbliżało się w kierunku Sama, przyciągane jakąś magnetyczną siłą.

- Ostrożnie – rzucił Winchester, rozbawiony widocznym osłabieniem mojej koordynacji wzrokowo-ruchowej, po czym podparł mnie wyciągniętą ręką. Jego śmiech, dotyk jego dłoni… powstrzymanie się od przytulenia go wymagało w tym momencie wszelkich pozostałych rezerw mojej rozbitej w pył samokontroli. – Wszystko w porządku?

To już było za dużo. Powoli pochylałem się ku niemu, czując bijące od ciała ciepło, słysząc każdy oddech. Znajdował się już tak blisko mnie. Jeszcze tylko parę centymetrów… W ostatniej chwili udało mi się zatrzymać.

- Nie zadawaj głupich pytań. – wyszeptałem mu do ucha. Byłem na siebie wściekły i w moją wypowiedź musiała przesiąknąć znaczna część tej irytacji. – Powiedz, czego potrzebujecie – dodałem, pragnąc rozpaczliwie zająć myśli czymkolwiek innym, niż wypełniająca wszystkie moje zmysły obecność Sama. Bezskutecznie. Część mojego mózgu słuchała i zastanawiała się nad sprawą tej Lei Gideon, domniemanego proroka, jednak jego większa część podjęła już nieodwołalną decyzję… Powoli wstałem, czując jak miękną mi kolana i zbliżyłem się do Sama. Nasze twarze niemal się stykały. Czułem na skórze gorąco jego oddechu… Na moment zamarłem, po czym powstrzymywana od dłuższego czasu powódź zalała mnie całkowicie, sprawiając, że zniwelowałem dzielącą nasze usta odległość do zera w namiętnym pocałunku.

**XXX**

To, jak czułem się w obecności Castiela dało się określić tylko jednym słowem – dziwnie.

Można by pomyśleć, że to coś całkiem normalnego – czuć się dziwnie w obecności anioła. Szkoda tylko, że jakoś na Deanie nie robiło to najmniejszego wrażenia. Cóż, kluczową rolę odgrywał tu pewnie fakt, że Dean nie miał tego problemu, który miałem ja.

Z początku wszystko było zupełnie normalne. To znaczy na tyle, na ile może być w naszej sytuacji. Przecież znaleźliśmy się, do diabła, w samym centrum apokalipsy. Rozmyślanie na temat urody pewnego przystojnego anioła w prochowcu nie było więc najistotniejszą ani najpilniejszą kwestią.

Co takiego więc się zmieniło? Nie mam pojęcia.

Może to jego charakter – cichy, rzeczowy, niezbyt gadatliwy. Po tylu niezliczonych godzinach, spędzonych z Deanem w ciągłej niepewności, z czym nagle wyskoczy, samo przebywanie z kimś zrównoważonym, kto nie wpadnie nagle na żadną głupotę, było sporym wytchnieniem.

Może to sposób, w jaki na mnie patrzył. Odkąd przez swoją głupotę uwolniłem Lucyfera z klatki, wzrok Deana niósł jedynie ból i żal, podczas gdy w oczach Castiela widziałem troskę… i zrozumienie. Z zaskoczeniem uświadomiłem sobie, że patrzenie w ich błękit sprawia mi coraz większą przyjemność.

A może po prostu pojawił się zbyt blisko mnie o ten jeden raz za dużo.

W każdym razie w pewnym momencie okazało się, że w jego obecności serce zaczynało mi bić szybciej, a te niezliczone chwile, w których zapominał, co oznacza określenie „przestrzeń osobista", stawały się coraz bardziej nieznośne.

Cholera, przecież przez całe swoje życie nie czułem nic takiego do innego mężczyzny. Więc, u licha, dlaczego on, dlaczego teraz? Już sobie wyobrażam minę Deana, gdyby się dowiedział.

„Hej, Dean, muszę ci coś wyznać. Pamiętasz, ile razy żartowałeś, czy nie mogę być bardziej gejowski? No właśnie okazuje się, że mogę."

Cała ta sprawa przyprawiała mnie o potworny ból głowy. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy zostałem pozostawiony sam na sam ze swoimi myślami, bo Dean, jak na złość, postanowił zignorować godzinę policyjną.

Sprawy nie polepszyło nagłe zjawienie się naszego etatowego anioła, ani tym bardziej stan, w jakim się znajdował. Castiel się… upił. Na umór. No i widocznie alkohol wypłukał z jego głowy resztki znaczenia pojęcia „za blisko". Samo pilnowanie, czy czasem się nie potyka i nie trzeba go łapać było męczące. A co dopiero, gdy pochylił się ku mnie, by wyszeptać mi coś do ucha. Boże, był tak blisko! Jego oddech na mojej szyi… Sekunda dłużej, a nie jestem pewien, jak bym zareagował.

No i czyżbym do reszty ześwirował, że wydawało mi się, że chciał zrobić coś więcej?

_Trzymaj się, Sam. Weź głęboki oddech i zbierz myśli. Przejdź do sprawy. W końcu po coś go tu ściągałeś._

Gdy zacząłem wypytywać Castiela o córkę pastora, wydawało się, że wszystko z powrotem wróciło do normy. On sprawiał wrażenie bardziej trzeźwego, a moje serce się uspokoiło. I właśnie wtedy, znienacka, znalazłem się w samym środku surrealistycznego snu, w którym Castiel nagle znalazł się tuż przy mnie, łapczywie mnie całując.

Jego usta miały gorzki posmak alkoholu. Na moment zamarłem z zaskoczenia, lecz zaraz potem moje ciało poddało się narastającej fali pożądania, a z głowy uciekły z okrzykiem przerażenia wszelkie resztki zdrowego rozsądku. Przyciągnąłem Castiela do siebie i bez dalszej zwłoki odwzajemniłem pocałunek.

Na moment tak się zapamiętaliśmy, że straciliśmy równowagę i runęliśmy na stojącą obok kanapę. Moje niecierpliwe palce zabrały się za jego ubranie, natomiast w jego dłoniach, błądzących po moim ciele, czuć było niepewność i tłumioną od dawna namiętność.

_Cholera, co my tak właściwie wyczyniamy?! Przecież Dean może wrócić w każdej chwili…_

Pożądanie krążyło niczym ogień w moich żyłach, rozlewając się gorącem na całe ciało. To uczucie było niewłaściwe, złe… i tak dobre jednocześnie.

Jedynie gdzieś z tyłu mojej głowy ostał się cichutki głos rozsądku, nakazujący mi przestać. „To facet, to anioł, to… Cas. Rano będziecie tego żałować. On jest pijany, nie ma pojęcia, co robi – naprawdę upadłeś tak nisko, żeby to wykorzystać? A co będzie, jeśli Dean was przyłapie…"

Za późno – moje ciało przejęło nade mną pełną kontrolę i nawet te uwagi, choć ze wszelkich sił starałem się ich posłuchać, mnie nie powstrzymały. Na całe szczęście podniecenie w połączeniu z taką dawką promili, jaką Cas zażył sprawiły, że jego ruchy stopniowo stawały się coraz bardziej chaotyczne i niemrawe, aż wreszcie osunął się na kanapę w całkowitym bezwładzie.

Czy anioły w ogóle mogą zasnąć albo stracić przytomność? Cóż, najwidoczniej po alkoholu tak… i Bogu niech będą za to dzięki.

Jak najszybciej przeniosłem się na krzesło i opierając ramiona o stolik starałem się uspokoić przyśpieszony oddech. Powoli ogień w mych żyłach wygasał. Marzyłem tylko o jednym - by Cas o niczym nie pamiętał, gdy się ocknie.

**XXX**

Światło dnia, które padało wprost w moje oczy było… rażące. A kanapa, na której leżałem nieprzyjemnie twarda. Czułem też dziwny ból głowy, jakby zaraz miała eksplodować.

- Co się… stało? – spytałem chrypiącym głosem, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej i rozglądając po pokoju.

- Wygląda na to, że zasnąłeś. - Sam, który siedział przy stoliku obok, patrzył na mnie wzrokiem przepełnionym niepewnością i… wstydem?

Stopniowo zaczęły do mnie docierać wspomnienia ostatniego wieczoru. Spacer ulicą, sklep z trunkami, wezwanie od Sama…

- Powiedz, że my nie… - rzuciłem nagle spanikowanym tonem, posyłając Winchesterowi spłoszone spojrzenie.

- Prawie – odparł. – Ale to tylko i wyłącznie moja wina! Ty byłeś pijany, nie miałeś jak kontrolować swojego zachowania. - Paradoksalnie ta odpowiedź wcale nie sprawiła, bym poczuł się lepiej. W końcu opróżnienia zawartości całego sklepu nie można nazwać najmądrzejszym posunięciem.

_Staczasz się z prędkością światła, Castiel_ – pomyślałem, spuszczając wzrok.

- Myślę, że ten… incydent powinien zostać między nami.

- Tak, zapomnijmy o tym… incydencie. – przytaknął Sam skwapliwie.

Skinąłem głową, a nasze niepewne spojrzenia spotkały się na dłuższą chwilę, sprawiając, że dreszcz przebiegł mi po plecach. Wiedziałem to… obaj wiedzieliśmy, że to kłamstwo - o czymś takim nie da się zapomnieć. I nie było sensu żebym dłużej się co do tego oszukiwał. Oszukiwał co do tego, kim jestem i co czuję.

Nazywam się Castiel i jestem upadłym aniołem, który zakochał się w człowieku.


End file.
